Chellon
"Only ashes remain here of the happiness that once sat in these halls.” “Many said the same about Arnor, and Osgiliath, and even mighty Erebor. Ashes may come, but they will not linger while good remains at hand.” - Chellon responding to Elladan after the latter commented on Edoras' ruined state. Chellon was a Dunedain and a Ranger of the North who lived in the town of Bree from his teen years up until his mid-30's. He was a companion of Mageth Vorncollo, Bolin the Dwarf and Giniriel, sister to Mageth during their quest to find and kill the sorceress Kashaka. Early life Chellon was born in Bree about thirty years before the One Ring was destroyed. During his childhood, he was raised by his father Emeril, who was a sellsword and secretly a ranger, who had been leading an investigation into Bill Ferny, an infamous citizen of Bree who was thought to be working with the Southrons who had inhabited Southern Bree-Land at the time. Chellon was introduced to the rangers as a teenager, and was taught how to hunt, track and kill up until his early twenties. He showed exceptional skill with a sword and was an expert hunter, which caught the eye of Aragorn II Elessar, the Chieftain of the Dunedain and Heir to Isildur. Chellon also became a close friend of Halbarad, Aragorn's second-in-command, and took over many of the roles of Mageth, Chellon's future friend, when Mageth left Eriador to travel to Rohan. A few years before the War of the Ring, the dark kingdom of Angmar re-emerged, and soon launched attacks on the Dunedain from the Trollshaws to Forochel. One of the major attacks was on the ancient city of Annuminas, which was once the capital of Arnor and now served as a major command point for the Rangers. Chellon was sent to Tinnudir when this happened, and was soon put in charge of raiding parties who would sneak inside the city and wreak havoc for the Angmarim and Orc invaders. He continued this role for three years, until the War of the Ring fully began. Chellon was later picked as one of the Grey Company, a group of thirty or so rangers who would travel to Gondor to assist Aragorn in the final days of the War of the Ring. However, when the company was camped in Enedwaith, Chellon fell down with fever and was forced to return to Bree, saddened that we would not be able to fight with his fellow Dunedain. After the War and befriending Mageth "Jokes must go aside for now, friend." "Am I your friend now?" - Mageth and Chellon exchanging words before the battle of Staddle. After the Ring had been destroyed, Chellon was still living in Bree, and was sat beside his father when he died from an arrow wound he recieved from a lone bandit in the North Downs. Despite his father's death, Chellon still remained an optimistic man, sharing in the joy of the other rangers when Sauron was defeated. He became much more relaxed and joked more as the years went by, mainly due to the fact that he had been put out of work in Bree-land now that Mageth had returned and sorted everything out. Some time after the Fourth Age had began, the town of Combe had been attacked and conquered by a group of brigands and the village of Staddle was under attack. It was then that Chellon finally met Mageth in the Prancing Pony. The two of them became friends very quickly, and later led the assualt against the brigands in Staddle. The duo captured four Easterners who were thought to be leading the brigands. The Easterners seemed to be serving the 'Sands of Ankar'. What this was, neither of them knew. Mageth decided to travel to the archives in Rivendell in order to find some information about Ankar whilst Chellon guarded the prisoners. However, whilst Mageth was in the Trollshaws talking to Bolin, a Dwarf he had just met, one of the prisoners, a woman called Kashaka, seduced and hypnotized Chellon, who then set her and the other Easterners free. Within the span of a single day, they were able to enslave all of Bree, with Kashaka becoming a tyrant. Meeting Giniriel and Bolin "Why is he sleeping?" "Can't a man sleep?" - Chellon defending his right to sleep to Giniriel. Chellon was commanded by his new master to wait at the south gate of Bree, where he would convince Mageth to surrender to Kashaka. Mageth was able to use Vanyarin magic to break Kashaka's spell over Chellon, who fell unconscous as a result. Mageth entered the town as Bolin watched over Chellon. Chellon awoke when Mageth returned to the south gate, revealing that all of the townspeople along with Kashaka were gone, although Mageth knew not where. The trio went to the Prancing Pony, which was being used to stockpile weapons, so that Chellon could rest and they wouldn't be outside as the sun set. As Mageth and Bolin were arguing over the next course of action, an Elf girl arrived, who was later identified to be Mageth's sister. Chellon finally sat up and smiled, joking about how Mageth wasn't such a downer. For the rest of the night, the four travellers spoke about Mageth's past and about what had happened in Bree. They decided that they should travel southwards as a group, as more numbers would be safer if they wished to follow Kashaka. The group slept in the inn, and awoke the next day ready to go. They stopped at the south gate in order to plan a route towards Khand, the most easterly point they could find on Chellon's map. After planning their route out, the group set off. Mageth had his own horse and Bolin had his own pony, though Chellon and Giniriel shared Chellon's horse. Journeying South "You should be happy: we just saved an entire town." - Chellon trying to keep the mood optimistic after saving Tharbad. As the group rode southwards, Chellon started to befriend Bolin, whose negative attitude to everything amused Chellon. Chellon also started to befriend Giniriel, and started to have 'feelings' for her, though he told no one, not even Bolin, who most likely wouldn't care. After encountering a very, very lost hobbit by the name of Brillin, who Chellon gave a map and a dagger for protection, the group came to Tharbad at midnight, which was ablaze. When the group arrived, they found that brigands from a distant land had set fire to the waterfront and were targeting innocents. Chellon, Mageth and Bolin made their way to the harbour, hoping to combat the brigands. After a long fight, Mageth noticed Kashaka on the great bridge and tried to climb up to the top of the bridge, but she fled before he could make it to the top. The group set out towards Dunland the next morning, wary and not exactly in the best of moods. Things only got worse when they were ambushed by Dunlendings, led by a chieftain called Anroch. Mageth was forced to kill Anroch, and the group later travelled to Galtrev, the largest settlement in Dunland. When they got there, they were attacked by brigands under the control of Kashaka, who was present at the time. Through an elaborate hoax, however, Giniriel was kidnapped by the Dunlendings inside Galtrev, who were revealed to be under Kashaka's control. Kashaka was forced to flee, however, and her control over the Dunlendings broke. The group decided that staying in Galtrev was too risky, and so instead decided to travel to Isengard, which was inhabited by the Ents and had been turned into a forest. When the group arrived at Isengard, they found that Bolin and Chellon would not be allowed inside the crumbled walls, and instead would have to sleep outside the walls, which angered the Man and Dwarf. They decided to get drunk on mead and ale that Bolin had taken from the Prancing Pony, although Mageth stopped them when he returned from talking to Treebeard, who was in charge of Isengard. The next morning, Chellon and Bolin got into an argument with Treebeard. Treebeard was angry that Chellon and Bolin would not thank him, but Chellon argued that Treebeard had done nothing for them, instead leaving them outside the safety of the forest. Eventually, the group left in order to travel to Edoras, although Chellon and Bolin were still angry at the Ent, and Chellon looked at Treebeard with some anger as they rode away. Arriving at Aglarond, the group told Lord Gimli (who led the Dwarf colony) of their travels and of Kashaka. Giniriel went away to rest from her trauma at Galtrev just as a strange elf arrived at the colony. The Elf was one of the Avari and he was called Fanri, telling the group that he was sent by the Blue Wizards to take them to Orocarni, the Red Mountains far east of Rhun. However, Kashaka was inside Aglarond at the time, and took control of Fanri without having to look at him. Kashaka used Fanri to try to hypnotize Chellon, but Mageth intervened, murdering Fanri but failing to stop Kashaka, who teleported away with Giniriel. However, it was later revealed that Giniriel's staff contained a Silmaril, giving the group some hope of defeating Kashaka. A courier then arrived from Gondor, telling Gimli to go east to meet King Elessar. However, a group of Rohirrim later arrived and told Gimli that the armies of Gondor were attacking Eohan, burning down Edoras and forcing to King Eomer to flee into hiding. Chellon told Mageth that it would be better to get the Silmaril to safety than to try and use it as a weapon, telling him that if it got to the Valar, they may send aid to Middle-earth. Bolin was elected to take the Silmaril through the mountains to the south coast, where he would get a ship to Mithlond, and then onwards to Valinor. Meanwhile, Chellon and Mageth prepared a defence against Kashaka's minions. The battle of Aglarond was a bloodbath, with Chellon leading the Dwarf warriors through the gates and onto the plains outside the walls, and Mageth leading the Rohirrim archers who were upon the walls. Chellon was forced to retreat and the Dwarf vanguard was annihilated, but hope then came at a strange time. Between the Deeping Wall and the enemy forces appeared the Blue Wizards, along with hundreds of Avari archers and Dwarf warriors. Chellon and Mageth reached the Wizards and grabbed their staves, before they all teleported away, leaving Aglaron to be overtaken. They also went to Bolin (who was inside the mountain path) and teleported him away as well, this time to the Dwarven kingdom of Khazikal, the great halls of the Dwarf clans of the East, which was larger than Khazad-Dum. With the Alliance "No war is unwinnable, unless one accepts defeat." - Chellon comforting Giniriel in Rhun. Chellon soon became comfortable within Khazikal, and he spent a lot of time with Bolin just walking around the marketplace or the great forges, marvelling at the size of the kingdom. In the crafting hall they met Kanvi, the lead supervisor of the forges, who gave them a map of the halls and promised to help them if they needed it. Chellon also bought a new longsword from a blacksmith in the market and some new armour, which consisted of matching leather shoulderguards and some mithril mail to wear beneath his ranger's clothing. It was later decided that, with the help of the Eagles of Manwe and all of the Alliance's soldiers, the Alliance would march west to defeat Kashaka before she could destroy the Grey Havens, the only means of reaching Valinor and getting the Silmaril to safety. During the march, Chellon travelled with the Easterling warriors, befriending their general, Chakin. From Chakin, he learnt many battle tactics, and in return taught Chakin how to use stealth during combat. After Giniriel's return, now free of Kashaka's control, the army marched on westward. Mageth decided to travel to Erebor and to the realm of King Thranduil to ask them to travel over the High Pass and flank Kashaka's forces. While he was gone, however, Elves of Lorien under the control of one of Kashaka's generals ambushed the force. Chellon and Pallando drove them back, fending them off until Thorondor and Mageth returned. However, an auxiliary force of Gondorians then attacked the Alliance in the Brown Lands. Luckily, thanks to Mageth's commanding skill, the casualties were small and Bolin killed the enemy general, weakening Kashaka's forces significantly. Afterwards, the army marched past the abandoned realm of Mordor towards Osgiliath. Chellon learnt about Mageth's involvement in the War of the Last Alliance and the trauma he suffered from it, leading Chellon to agree with Mageth about travelling through Ithilien instead of through the Dead Marshes. A messenger then came from the Elvish colony in Ithilien, requesting aid for Legolas Greenleaf from Kashaka's backup forces. Chellon went with the Dwarves, flanking the enemy forces and saving Ithilien, so he was angry when he learnt that Legolas would not travel with the Alliance, nor would he send forces to help, instead keeping to his forest. The Alliance later marched to Osgiliath, finding that the people there had broke free of Kashaka's control and that Faramir, the Steward of Gondor, was trying to keep order. Mageth and Chellon thought that they should meet with Faramir on the West Bank, much to the annoyance of Bolin, who wished instead to keep marching and to carry on fighting. Retaking Gondor While Mageth, Elladan and Elrohir went to speak with Faramir, Chellon met with the townsfolk alongside the Three Wizards, explaining to them what had happened to their town. When Mageth decided to sneak into Minas Tirith and kill Malku, one of Kashaka's commanders, Chellon went along with him, the two Elf brothers and Giniriel. Chellon led a small group of four Avari archers with the goal of killing one of three enthralled commanders, and later suceeded in his task, paving the way for the Alliance to come to Minas Tirith. However, there was one more task to complete. Mageth, Giniriel and Chellon went to the Citadel of Minas Tirith with the task of finding King Aragorn II Elessar, along with Queen Arwen and the prince Eldarion. Arriving in the throne room, they found the King under Kashaka's influence. With the help of Alatar and Pallando, Mageth was able to remove Kashaka's curse, but used up a lot of his energy in the process, causing him to fall unconscious. Chellon later guarded Mageth while Giniriel tended to him in the Houses of Healing, and was the first person Mageth saw when he awoke. However, Aragorn was still unconscious. Speaking on the balcony of the Houses, Chellon, Bolin and Mageth talked about what they would do now that Gondor was under their control. As they were speaking, Mageth spotted a rider coming towards the city, carrying a banner of Rohan. Thorondor was sent to talk with the rider, and he later came to the main gate, revealing himself to be Jeden, an experienced courier who was thought to be the fastest rider in Middle-earth by Faramir. Jeden told the Alliance that King Eomer was alive and still had a free will, and was currently under the protection of the Ents in Isengard, alongside three dozen Rohirrim. However, Kashaka was closing in on the King's location, and it would only be a matter of time before she found him. Elladan mentioned that the Eagles could carry the King to safety, but Radagast also noted that Treebeard would be left alone, possibly to be killed. The Eagles set off during the night, and managed to return Eomer and his riders safely, although Treebeard was left behind. During the night, Chellon spoke with Aragorn, who had awoken and could remember what happened, but could barely move and couldn't even sit up on his bed. Chellon told Mageth, Eomer, Pallando and Chakin this when they met the next day. During this council, Mageth decided that the Alliance should move to Rohan as soon as possible, as Gimli was still under Kashaka's control, and the Rangers of the North could not hold Kashaka back much longer. When Bolin brought news from the Eagles that King Thorin was marching westward, Mageth knew that it was time. Before Chellon went to prepare the forces to leave, Mageth revealed that galvorn (the metal Mageth had used to make his armour and weapons in First Age) had been discovered in the White Mountains, and he handed Chellon some mail to wear under his black Ranger's gear and his cloak. Travelling to Rohan The Alliance made some progress from the morning, and stopped in some abandoned farmland north-west of Minas Tirith, which Domund (one of Eomer's guards) revealed was heavily populated before Kashaka's invasion. Elrohir thought he noticed a figure in one of the houses, and went to investigate with Mageth and Domund, while Chellon remained in the camp. Chellon when watched as Alatar, Elladan, Elrohir and Bolin returned to the camp with Lady Eowyn, who had severe memory loss and could only speak in Rohirric. Chellon knew Rohirric, and helped translate what Eowyn said as Giniriel tended to her wounds, which Mageth later revealed were caused by Kashaka, who also returned to the house and killed Domund when he and Mageth investigated an underground chamber. Later, Chellon met with Mageth, Elladan and Elrohir, who were sat around one of the campfires. The four warriors started reminiscing their time with the Dunedain, with each of them talking about what they did during the return of Angmar in the north a few years before the War of the Ring. As they were talking, a scream was heard from across the camp. The group found one of the Avari women dead, a rusty dagger in her stomach. The group identified it as an orc weapon and realized that they had another enemy to combat. As the Alliance came closer to Edoras, Chellon realized that his feelings for Giniriel were stronger than he first thought, and, knowing that his life was at risk during the War, told Thorondor to tell Giniriel of his love for her. Later, the Alliance came to Edoras, finding the town abandoned by Kashaka and the soldiers of Rohan, but the average citizens of Rohan remained, still unconscious like in Minas Tirith and Osgiliath. While the healers tended to the townspeople, Chellon went with Elladan, Elrohir and Bolin to investigate Meduseld, the Golden Hall. Finding the Hall desolate and empty, the group started talking of Edoras, with Chellon reminding the pessimistic Elrohir that many places thought to be lost later thrived. When the two started arguing, eventually leading on to an argument about Elrond, Mageth appeared and reminded Elrohir that Elrond was not a noble and just man. A scream was then heard as Mageth and Chellon hurried to find what it was. Chellon then brought from a dark hallway the five-year-old Prince Eldarion, Aragorn's son. Eldarion was sent back to Minas Tirith while the Alliance pushed on, Eomer's Rohirrim remaining in their home instead of joining the Alliance northward. The Final Stage After reaching Tharbad, the Alliance discovered that Eriador was still fighting Kashaka, with Bree liberated and the Shire still free, though the Trollshaws and Angmar were now under Kashaka's control. The leaders of the Alliance rode the Eagles to Bree, where Chellon was reunited with an old face: Gelen, the Ranger left in charge of the Dunedain when Halbarad travelled to Gondor and after the latter died. Meeting some new faces, including Mageth's oldest friend, Cendrolom, and meeting Brillin Groundbottom for the second time, the Alliance assembled around Bree-land and prepared for the final offensive in the War. During a scouting trip with Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, Mageth and Cendrolom discovered that Kashaka had used her magic to raise a wall taller than anything built since the Gates of Angband, reach from the Misty Mountains around the Ettenmoors to Forochel. Mageth deduced that if part of the wall was broken, the magic wouldbe warded off and the entire wall would fall as well. During the night, Mageth and Giniriel recieved a message from Círdan, calling them to Lindon. While they travelled to the Grey Havens, Chellon took charge of the Alliance, the leaders having devised a plan to create a permanent staging area in and around the city of Annuminas on the shores of Lake Evendim. Mageth and Giniriel came to Tinnudir, an old Dunedain outpost north of Annuminas, with Mallien, their father, who had travelled from Valinor to Middle-earth with Ilmare (the handmaiden of Varda) and Olórin, known in Middle-earth as Gandalf, though he was now in his Maiar form, not Wizard form. Chellon and Bolin travelled behind, knowing that Mageth planned to visit the tomb of Halbarad, located within the citadel of Tinnudir. Meeting Mallien for the first time, Chellon paid his respects to Halbarad, before finding that the Dunedain had been brought to the island to fortify it. However, this plan was scrapped when news came that Kashaka's thrall army had crossed the North Downs and engaged with the Alliance. While Mageth, Giniriel, Cendrolom and all of the Maiar travelled to Carn Dum to battle Kashaka, Chellon led the Alliance on the North Downs. Basing himself with half of the Alliance in the northern side of the Downs while Elladan and Elrohir took the South, Chellon pushed over the river dividing the Downs with Bolin and a Dwarf vanguard, whick killed many enthralled Gondorians, an act that angered Chellon. However, what angered Chellon more was what he saw at Esteldin: the Dunedain who had stayed to protect the outpost from Kashaka hanging from it's walls, Orc banners littering the path. As Chellon cried out his anger and hatred for Kashaka, Bolin was forced to silence the Ranger, reminding him that hoping death for another being is the same as killing them. When a scout spotted Kashaka fleeing in the hills to the north, Chellon led the chase after her. Coming across Mageth, Giniriel and the Maiar holding Kashaka at swordpoint, Chellon discovered that Kashaka had ordered the attack on Esteldin, recruiting Orcs of Morgoth that Mageth and Cendrolom had fought centuries before. As Kashaka taunted the Alliance, she then laughed at the fact that she had killed Cendrolom in Carn Dum. In a fit of pure rage, Mageth decapitated the sorceress, breaking her control over Middle-earth and sending her spirit to Illúvatar. The war was won, and now the Free Peoples could celebrate. After the Fall As the Alliance mourned their dead, Chellon personally led the funeral procession of all of the Dunedain who had fallen in the fight against Kashaka. Later, he sat by an enormous campfire with all of the main leaders of the Alliance: Mageth, Giniriel, Bolin, Elladan and Elrohir, Gelen, Brillin, Alatar and Pallando, the Maiar and King Aragorn. As the group spoke to one another on many matters, ranging from the fate of the Bagginses in Valinor to what they would do now that the war had ended, Mageth recieved another message from Círdan, informing him that Cendrolom had a son in Lindon. At that, Mageth then left the group. When Giniriel followed him, she returned, sobbing and distressed. Angered at whatever Mageth had said to her, Chellon then went after the Vorncollo. Finding Mageth, the Elf and Man started arguing, finding that Mageth wanted to find Variel, his old lover, who he fought to still be alive. After Chellon questioned Mageth's importance in the grand scheme of things, he then realized that neither of them were, before telling Mageth to find Variel, but 'to promise to return'. Chellon and Giniriel followed Mageth to Forlindon, finding him bleeding heavily from a stab wound inflicted on him by Variel, who was still under the now-dead Kashaka's influence. As Giniriel healed Mageth, Variel fell into a sleep, breaking from Kashaka's control but now being too weak to live. With the last of Kashaka's shadow gone, Middle-earth could rest. Personality and characteristics Chellon liked to joke, being able to come up with something witty for almost every situation. He was very optimistic, and didn't share the negativity that Bolin and Mageth expressed, instead trying to look on the bright side of life. However, he could become angry with certain things, as shown with his confrontation with Treebeard as the group were leaving Isengard. He also sided with Bolin on many matters, although still kept a close comradery with Mageth. Chellon had medium length brown hair and a rough, uncut beard. His face was naturally quite dirty, and he had some spots around his nose and cheeks. He also had dark green eyes, even though his father had brown eyes. Chellon hopes to use some of his facial features to find out who his mother is (or was), although he knows that will have to wait. Chellon wears the typical ranger armour, which is a mixture of brown and dark green cloth, used so that he can camoflauge into the wilderness. He wields a longsword and a dagger, both of which he uses in combat. He also wields multiple throwing knives, which he keeps on a bandolier that stretches from his shoulder to his hip. The same bandolier also holds maps, pieces of paper and his coin purse, among other things. Chellon harboured some feelings for Giniriel, feelings that he often kept to himself. While he was not as visibly distraught as Mageth when she was abducted from Aglarond by Kashaka, he felt just as much grief. He was incredibly joyful when she returned to the group near the Sea of Rhun, and his spirit was lifted for the rest of the journey, becoming more and more optimistic as the journey went on. Chellon's name is pronounced as though the Ch ''was a ''K, meaning it is pronounced as Ke-llon, not Che-llon. Quotes "This is no ordinary gem!" "I think we know that by now, don't you?" ''- Chellon replying with a joke before Mageth discovered Giniriel's gem was a Silmaril. ''"Why should I be happy is Kashaka still lives? Wherever that woman goes, evil will follow." "So will we." ''- Chellon to Mageth after Kashaka escaped from Tharbad. "''An Elf and a Ranger in Staddle? We can't lose now!" "Calm down lad, we're not immortal... well, at least I'm not." ''- Chellon to a confident town guard. ''"Not bad. Typical Elf speeches." ''- Chellon after Mageth gave a speech to the Bree town guard before battle. ''"Kashaka has taken interest in you, and that might benefit us." "For what? Live bait?" - Chellon's response to Fanri. "People say that history is decided by those who win the war, but it’s a lie: no one wins in war. The side that get destroyed is gone from the face of the earth, but the one that conquers still has to heal it’s wounded, shelter it’s innocents and weep over it’s turmoil." - Chellon talking about war. "I wonder if my actions were wrong." "You did what you had to do." - Chellon reassuring Mageth after the latter used powerful Elvish magic on King Elessar. "If the spell can break, then we can save them, can we not?" "Only if we get close. And it's quite hard saving them if you have an arrow through your skull." ''- Chellon replying to Elladan on his idea of saving Osgiliath. ''"Kashaka is a servant of Morgoth. For all we know, she could be equal in power to Sauron." "But Sauron was defeated." ''- ''Chellon reassuring Mageth as they travelled past Mordor. Category:Alliance Category:Arnorians Category:Dúnedain of Arnor Category:Individuals Category:Northern Rangers Category:TVV Category:TVV Main Characters Category:TVV Protagonists Category:Vorncollo